far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Justus 'Nighthawk' Lucius
A tall, lithe man, with piercing eyes. Nighthawk is charismatic and dangerous, serving dutifully in The Quaestionarius Corps. He excells at keeping morale high, and extracting information from the Empires enemies. (more details on The Quaestionarius Corps can be found here: http://houseaquila.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quaestionarius) Traits and Appearance Nighthawk is a tall man with a wirey, lithe build. He is reasonably handsome with aquiline features and piercing blue-grey eyes. He keeps his black hair shoulder length and well kept. He is rarely seen out of his uniform which is generally pristine and marks him as the Legate of the Legio LXXXIX, and a member of the Quaestionarius Corps. Nighthawks personality can be observed as being very diplomatic, using his natural charisma to inspire and lead members of House Aquila. In private or in rare moments of being off duty, Nighthawk can be seen quietly watching people, studying them to see their quirks and traits, learning facial expressions and body language. Secret If anyone has the misfortune to be involved in a Quaestionarius interrogation under Nighthawk, they will soon learn that Nighthawk is a Sociopath and a Sadist. Emotional manipulation and torture are his forte, and he uses them to great effect to extract important information for House Aquila, for use to keep the Empire safe and secure. Nighthawk is utterly devoted to his House, and knows that if the ideal ever came about, and the Empire was truly unified, there would be no place for a monster like him, and he is fine with that. However, for now, he is the monster the Empire needs. Biography Nighthawk is well known within The House Aquila. He is a regular sight in the Convocation (Aquilas Senate floor), bringing the voice of The Quaestionarius Corps to the rest of the House. He is also well known to many individual members of the House, as he conducts a significant proportion of the interviews conducted within the House. Many Legates look to him for support and direction, and many lower-ranking members of the House also regularly contact him for support with morale issues, even if they are not from his assigned Legion. He does his best to coordinate with all members of The Quaestionarius Corps to make sure all needs are met. After the insurgent strike by the 'Children of the Blood Eagle', Nighthawk has restarted the Legio LXXXIX, after its old Legate Aelia Ursine who was murdered during the insurgency. The Legion is to become a peacekeeping force, dedicated to the defense of the citizens of the Empire, in remembrance to those who died on Diomikato during the insurgency and in response to the recent spate of terrorist attacks and kidnappings across Acheron Rho. Early Life Justus was born into a middlingly influential, but quite rich family within House Aquila. He was raised on stories of his ancestors serving in the Legions and being great heroes. However, his parents and his grandparents became too embroiled in Aquilan politics and retired from service to focus more on the political world. This never sat well with young Justus. Young Justus dreamed of serving the House in battle, bringing retribution to the Empires enemies, and becoming an Aquilifier so he could carry the House or Legions banner into battle. After running away from home, Justus lied about his age to gain entry to the Aquilan Academy before he came of age. Of course, this came out eventually, and he was justly punished for lying, but he was allowed to continue in the academy due to the caliber of his test results and because of the influence of his family. Justus did not appreciate his family being a stepping stone for his continuation in the Academy, so requested his punishment be properly enforced, and flatly refused to allow his family influence to buy him into a higher rank, stating that he wanted to earn his position by his own merit. Thus when Justus graduated he entered the Legio CXLVI as a mear Legionary. However, his drive to make a name for himself saw his meteoric rise in rank. Justus found that he excelled in capturing the enemy and extracting vital information from them, whether it be logistical information, troop details, battle plans, resource cache information etc. Eventually, Justus became known to the enemies of the Empire, and would be a source of great fear. His arrival on a battlefield would be described as 'coming on dark wings'. This earned him the nickname 'Nighthawk'. During this time, he was noticed by Legate Julian Belisarius, who would become Justus's direct report when he became Prefect, and who he would report Quaestionarius information too with regards to Legion morale. The Legate would eventually become Justus's only real friend. Education and Stats Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members